Unearthly, The
Category:Films | directed by = Brooke L. Peters | written by = Jane Mann; Geoffrey Dennis | produced by = Brooke L. Peters; Robert A. Terry | music by = Henry Vars | cinematography = W. Merle Connell | edited by = | distributed by = Republic Pictures Image Entertainment | release date(s) = June 28th, 1957 | mpaa rating = | running time = 73 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Unearthly is an American science fiction film of the horror subgenre. It was directed and co-produced by Russian filmmaker Boris Petroff and written by Jane Mann and John D.F. Black. It was produced by Republic Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on June 28th, 1957. The film stars John Carradine, Myron Healy, Allison Hayes, Marylyn Buferd, Arthur Batanides, Sally Todd and Tor Johnson. The premise of the film focuses on Doctor Charles Conway (Carradine), a mad scientist who runs a mental institute and tries to increase the longevity of human test subjects by cultivating a synthetic gland into their skulls. As with most such experiments, the process fails and Conway's patients rise as psychopathic mutants. Cast Notes * The Unearthly was shot in six days in May of 1957. It was filmed at Quality Studios in Hollywood, California. * The original working title of the film was House of the Monsters. * The tagline for this film is, "An army of mutants on a mission from Hell!" * Premiered internationally on February 26th, 1960. In Finland it was known as Kauhutohtori. * The Unearthly was released to DVD by Image Entertainment on August 6th, 2002. * The concept behind The Unearthly is liberally borrowed from Edward Wood, Jr.'s 1955 flop Bride of the Monster, both of which feature Tor Johnson cast as a character named Lobo. * This is the second sci-fi film by Russian filmmaker Boris Petroff, but the first one that he has directed. He was producer and screenwriter on Norman Dawn's monster mash-up Two Lost Worlds. Petroff is credited as Brooke L. Peters in this film. * First professional writing work for John D.F. Black. He is credited as Geoffrey Dennis in this movie. John will go on to write scripts for ten episodes Star Trek and two episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation. * First sci-fi film work for actress Allison Hayes. Allison will go on to gain some measure of notoriety for the genre for her portrayal of tormented socialite Nancy Archer in Nathan Juran's 1958 film Attack of the 50 Foot Woman. * Director Boris Petroff was married to screenwriter Jane Mann. * Myron Healey is credited as Myron Healy in this film. * Marilyn Buferd is credited as Marylyn Buferd in this film. * Raymond Guth is credited as Raymond Guta in this film. * Gloria Petroff, who plays the screaming woman in this film, is the daughter of director Boris Petroff. * Karl Johnson, who plays the monster in the basement, is uncredited for his participation in this movie. * Other films produced by Republic Pictures include Radar Men from the Moon, Zombies of the Stratosphere, Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time Scanners III: The Takeover and Scanner Cop. * The Unearthly was lampooned on episode 4.20 of Mystery Science Theater 3000 along with Posture Pals and Appreciating Your Parents. * Actor Arthur Batanides stated that he believed that the house where they shot this feature once belonged to Mary Astor. * Doctor Conway's artificial gland is identified as the 17th Gland. * Actor Karl Johnson is the son of Tor Johnson, who plays Lobo in this film. Recommendations External Links * * * * Gallery Charles Conway.jpg Lobo and Natalie.jpg Tor Johnson - Lobo.jpg Hairy guy.jpg John Carradine and Sally Todd.jpg Roy Gordon and Allison Hayes.jpg Keywords Coffin | Doctor | Mad scientist | Mental health facility | Mutant | Scientific experimentation | Scientist Category:Republic Pictures Category:1950s/Films Category:1957/Films Category:June, 1957/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Black and white films Category:U/Films